The present invention relates generally to power regulation for integrated circuits, and more particularly to control of transients in power provided to integrated circuits.
Integrated circuits generally require provision of power within particular parameters during operation. The provision of such power may face many complexities. For example, semiconductor chips including the integrated circuits may have different portions that require power at the same or different times, different portions may require power within different parameters, and some portions may utilize different amounts of power at different times.
Further complicating matters, some devices may be powered by batteries having relatively small capacities, while the devices themselves, at least at various times, may require large amounts of power. In such devices it may be beneficial to provide power only when needed, for example in order to lengthen effective battery life between charging. Unfortunately, the devices may quickly transition between a state requiring very little power to a state requiring large amounts of power. In such circumstances, a sudden change in magnitude of a signal on a line or wire through which power is provided may result in transient effects that cause the provision of power outside the parameters required for, or desired for, proper operation of an integrated circuit or device.